Vergesslichkeit
by bids
Summary: wisst ihr noch als alle ihr gedächtnis verloren haben? nja, in der nacht davor is das passiert    eventuell natürlich


For everyone who hates Zoro x Robin: Don't read it.

Disclaimer: *singing* I don't own One Piece!

-Vergesslichkeit-

=Z

Zorro bleckte sich die Lippen als sie sich bückte.

‚Oh Shit, was für'n Arsch', dachte er noch, da war die schmutzige Vision auch schon geplatzt, die sich in seinem Kopf breit machen wollte.

Perplex stand er hinter Robin, die gerade ihre Jacke aufhob und sich wieder aufrichtete. Sie ging in die Kombüse.

Rasch folgte er ihr und setzte sich an den Tisch, jedoch möglichst weit weg von ihr und ihrem blumigen Duft, der ihn einzulullen versuchte.

=R

Das Essen war wie immer. Einfach köstlich.

Robin trank ihren Kaffee fertig, während sie in ihrem Buch blätterte, auf der Suche nach einem Wort, das ihr gerade untergekommen war. Ihr Blick glitt über das Papier und blieb dann an einem gewöhnlichen ‚hoch' hängen.

Vielleicht auch nur weil der Schwertkämpfer gerade dieses Wort gesagt hatte?

„Ich geh' dann mal hoch!" Und schon war er aus der Tür getreten und Robin sah ihn am Fenster vorbeigehen. Dann war die Wand im Weg, um noch mehr von den scheinbar stetig kraftvollen Bewegungen des Schwertkämpfers zu sehen.

‚Nanu', dachte sie. Stand sie jetzt etwa auf jüngere Männer?

Robin schüttelte leicht grinsend den Kopf, der sie anscheinend immer wieder überraschen konnte und dankte Sanji für die neue Tasse Kaffee.

=Z

Während er die Sprossen zum Ausguck der Flying Lamb hochkletterte, suchten seine Augen die nahe Insel nach Lichtern ab. Kein einziger gelber Punkt. Alles was er bemerkte war der sternenklare Himmel und der strahlende Halbmond über seinem Kopf.

Gerade als er sich auf den Rand des Ausgucks setzte, sah er eine Sternschnuppe vorbeirasen. Die letzten orangefarbenen Schlieren der Sonne verschwanden mitsamt den leichten Wolken am Horizont im Meer und Dunkelheit hüllte die Flying Lamb ein.

Zorro stellte sich auf eine lange Nachtwache ein. Er erwartete nicht, dass ihn jemand ablösen würde.

‚Naja, wenigstens hab' ich heute klare Sicht', dachte er.

=R

Nami schlief schon seit vier Stunden doch Robin war noch nicht müde. Außerdem wollte sie das Buch zu Ende lesen. Und der Kaffee war ihr auch ausgegangen.

Sie stand auf, um neuen zu machen, musste sich aber gleich am Tischrand festhalten, da ihr schlagartig schwindelig wurde.

‚Oje…', dachte sie. ‚Mal kurz lüften wär nicht schlecht'

Sie entschied sich aber dann doch dazu, kurz nach draußen zu gehen, um Luft zu schnappen. Schließlich war heute eine wunderschöne Nacht.

=Z

Er hörte die Tür zur Kombüse auf- und wieder zugehen. Er richtete sich auf und blickte schräg nach unten. ‚Aha', dachte er. ‚Robin… Was macht die denn hier draußen?'

Laut fragte er: „Sag bloß, du willst mich ablösen? Es ist ja noch nicht mal zwei Uhr..!"

Robin sah zu ihm hoch und lächelte. „Ganz im Gegenteil, ich hatte völlig vergessen, dass du noch wach bist. Aber wenn du willst, kann ich ruhig die nächste Schicht übernehmen, ich hab nicht viel zu tun."

Das fehlte noch. Dass ihm diese Frau den Wachdienst abschwatzte, nur weil er hundemüde war.

„Ne, lass mal", rief er deswegen wortkarg und ohne ein ‚Nein, danke' nach unten. Zorro starrte wieder zur Flagge hoch und setzte sich, mit dem Rücken an das Holz gelehnt, auf den Boden des Ausgucks.

Eine ganze Weile verging, und er hörte weder wie Robin etwas sagte, noch ob sie sich bewegte. Und das will was heißen, er hatte nämlich verdammt gute Ohren.

Deshalb erschrak er auch umso mehr, als plötzlich eine Hand von ihr vor ihm am oberen Rand des Ausgucks auftauchte, dann noch eine daneben und zwei weitere jeweils neben den ersten beiden. Dann sah er Robin, die sich von ihren Händen in den Ausguck heben ließ. Leichtfüßig landete sie auf den Brettern vor ihm und drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm, um zu der Insel sehen zu können, die finster und nahe neben dem Schiff aufragte.

Zorros Blick glitt augenblicklich zu der perfekten Wölbung ihres Hinterns. Wieder, und ohne dass er sich davon abhalten konnte, stellte er sich Bilder vor. Bilder, in denen er aufstand, ihre Haare wegstrich und Küsse auf ihren Nacken verteilte, während sich sein Körper an den ihren schmiegte- „Eine Frühlingsinsel", hörte er sie flüstern.

Erschrocken riss er die _eigenartigerweise _geschlossenen Augen auf.

=R

„Eine Frühlingsinsel", flüsterte sie und drehte sich langsam zum Mond, der genau über Zorro am Himmel hing. Da fiel ihr auf, wie bleich der Schwerkämpfer war, ganz so als hätte er den sprichwörtlichen Geist gesehen. Doch da hatte er sich schon wieder eingekriegt und blickte an ihr vorbei in den Himmel.

Trotzdem fragte sie: „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, Kenshi-san?"

Zorros Blick verfinsterte sich. „Lass mich einfach in Ruhe", fauchte er sie an. Robin zog eine Braue hoch. Sonst ließ er sich nie so schnell provozieren. Irgendwas stimmte absolut nicht mit ihm.

„Ist… wirklich alles o.k.?", fragte sie nochmal. Zorro schloss nur mit einem genervten und irgendwie verzweifelt wirkenden Gesichtsausdruck kurz die Augen und sagte: „Hau ab Robin, lass mich allein!"

Sie rührte sich nicht. Warum auch?

=Z

Verflucht, verstand sie denn rein gar nichts? Die verdammte Latte in seiner Hose ließ sich ehrlich nicht mehr lange verstecken, und wenn Robin nicht sofort verschwand, würde er sie hier und jetzt nehmen müssen!

Es war schließlich ihre Schuld! Robin würde Mittel zum Zweck sein. Doch der Zweck bei der ganzen Geschichte wäre dann ein One-Night-Stand, und auf nem Schiff wäre das _irgedwie_ gar nicht so lustig.

„Verdammt, Robin, verschwinde einfach!", schleuderte er ihr entgegen und fixierte bewusst den blinkenden Stern über ihrem Kopf, um ihr nicht in die blauen Augen sehen zu müssen.

Es half rein gar nichts.

Seine Mitte war stahlhart und das würde er nur mit drei Dingen wieder rückgängig machen können.

Selbst Hand anlegen, kalt duschen, oder jetzt sofort mit Robin schlafen!

Ersteres und Zweitens fiel schon mal flach, da es ihm ein klein wenig gegen den Strich ging, jetzt nach unten ins Bad zu rennen, wobei wir schon bei Drittens wären, und das war ja so eine Sache.

Robin war schließlich keine Frau, die einen One-Night-Stand als ‚gut' ansehen würde.

Oder?

=R

‚Hoppla', dacht sie.

Und musste sich auch gleich ein Grinsen verkneifen.

Zorro hatte einen Ständer aller erster Sahne, soweit sie die Wölbung hinter dem dunklen Stoff seiner Hose richtig gedeutet hatte.

„Ich…", begann sie unsicher, überlegte es sich dann aber anders, als sie die heftige Diskussion hinter seiner Stirn in seinen Augen bemerkte.

Sie lächelte vergnügt. Etwas Sex konnte doch nicht schaden?

Das Entsetzten, das sich in seine Augen geschlichen hatte, konnte sie jetzt nur zu gut sehen, da sie sich vor ihn hingekniet hatte.

„Was-!", sagte er noch erstickt, da küsste sie ihn auch schon.

Kaum hatten sich aber ihre Lippen fester um seine geschlossen, zuckte Zorro wie unter Schmerzen zurück und riss seinen Mund weg.

=Z

„Was soll das, verdammt?", entrüstete er sich.

Robin zuckte nicht mal mit der Wimper, stand einfach auf und lehnte sich an den Mast. Er registrierte beiläufig, dass sie noch immer verflucht _nahe _war.

„Sag mir nochmal, dass ich gehen soll", sagte sie, leise und ohne dass sie ihm in die Augen sah.

Zorro verstand die ganze Geschichte nicht ganz. Hatte sie ihn geküsst (SIE HATTE IHN GEKÜSST!), weil sie verstanden hatte, oder war sie einfach nur verknallt (VERKNALLT?) in ihn?

„Warum?", fragte er deshalb.

Robin hob den Kopf. Ihre Haare glitzerten im Mondlicht. Das fiel ihm auf, gerade als sie zu sprechen begann: „Gerade eben konntest du es nicht erwarten, mich loszuwerden, jetzt zögerst du, fragst sogar warum… Darf ich dir eine Frage stellen, Kenshi-san?"

Zorro sagte nichts. Robin fragte nicht.

„Was ist?", fragte er mühsam, und widerstand dem immensen Drang, aufzustehen und sie an den Mast zu drängen, sodass sie ihm willenlos ausgeliefert war.

Allein ihre Stimme hielt ihn dann noch kurz davon ab.

„Du zögerst, Zorro…"

Dass sie ihn beim Namen genannt hatte, irritierte ihn nicht so sehr, wie die Tatsache, dass sie ihn unendlich sanft anlächelte. Er wusste nicht wie, aber eine Sekunde später presste sein Körper den ihren an das kühle glatte Holz des Mastes.

=R

Sie konnte nicht sagen was härter war. Die Bretter hinter ihr, oder der gut riechende Mann vor ihr.

Der sich übrigens nicht bewegte.

Und sie somit kaum atmen ließ.

Sein Gesicht war dem ihren so nahe, dass sie jede Kleinigkeit sehen konnte. Für sie als geborene Forscherin war das überaus interessant, vor allem dieser extrem intensive Blick, der jeden Quadratmillimeter ihrer Iris erkundete.

Doch er bewegte sich nicht.

Stand einfach nur eng an ihre Kurven gelehnt da und starrte in ihre Augen.

Und die Härte in seiner Hose, die sich erwartungsvoll zwischen ihre Beine drängen wollte, raubte ihr mit ihrer schieren Größe den ohnehin nicht vorhandenen Atem.

„Du zögerst… Zorro…", hauchte sie mit letzter Kraft, da bewegte er sich ein winziges Stück von ihr weg, um gleich darauf seinen heißen Mund auf den ihren zu legen. Seine Hände ruhten noch immer auf ihren Schultern und drückten sie weiter an den Mast, dessen Kälte nun durch ihre Kleidung kroch und ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte. Ihre Körperwärme flüchtete nach vorn. Zu ihm.

Zorro küsste sie so wie er kämpfte. Routiniert, stark, präzise… leidenschaftlich.

Schlüpfrig.

Das Wort wollte irgendwie nicht passen. Nicht zur Situation und nicht zu Zorro im Ganzen, und doch kam es ihr so vor.

Das alles artete in einen schlüpfrigen One-Night-Stand aus. Robin wollte sich mit diesem Gedanken nicht zufrieden geben, vor allem nicht jetzt, da Zorro angefangen hatte, ihr seine Zunge in den Hals zu schieben. Auch der bittere Nachgeschmack, der ihr einzureden versuchte, dass ein Neunzehnjähriger nichts für sie war, verschwand, als ihre Hände nach oben huschten und sich um seinen Nacken legten.

Wieder bewegte er sich weiter weg.

Aber noch spielten ihre Münder, und vor allem ihre Zungen miteinander.

=Z

Die Hitze machte ihm so zu schaffen.

Ihr Körper strahlte eine solche Menge davon ab, dass ihm die Luft wegblieb, die er so und so nur schwer in die Lungen bekam, solange ihre Lippen so ineinander verworren waren.

Noch hielt er es aus, doch bald würde er von ihr wegtaumeln müssen. ‚Und _wegtaumeln _ist das richtige Wort', dachte er. Er würde sich **zwingen **müssen. Denn jetzt gerade wollte er nichts anderes als ihre Haut spüren, und wenn sie noch so heiß war.

Ihre Zunge zuckte ein letztes Mal über seine Oberlippe, bevor sie den Kopf hob und leicht keuchend in den Sternenhimmel blickte. Die blinkenden Lichter funkelten in ihren Augen wider. Das war das letzte was er sah, bevor er seine Augen schloss und sich mit den Lippen an ihrem Hals festsaugte.

Er konnte hören, wie sie belustigt aufkeuchte und sich näher an ihn schmiegen wollte.

Das war der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte.

Er schnellte zurück und trat rasch aus ihrer Reichweite.

Das wissende Lächeln, das sich auf ihre schönen Züge geschlichen hatte, bemerkte er nicht.

comment: hui, finish! liked it?


End file.
